Lecciones suplementarias fanfic kick buttowski
by doomschiaffino
Summary: Kick esta incomunicado en su cuarto como parte de un castigo siendo kendall la unica persona que puede entrar hasta que el castigo acabe sera que surga algo en ese lapso de tiempo
1. Chapter 1

les pido me tengan paciensia no llevo mucho escribiendo fanfics si les parece bueno u no les agradeceria que dejaran su comentario para mejorar 

-graba esto gunther quiero guardarlo para la posteridad- 

Dijo kick antes de saltar desde la asotea hacia una barandilla para relear con su skate 

-espera kick aun no enciendo la camara- 

alcanzo a decir gunther antes de que kick brincara desde la asotea, mientras corria a un costado gunther noto que la profesora Fitzpatrick venia desde el lado contrario e intento advertirle a kick 

-kick!, alto kick vas a chocar- 

kick sonrio en burla antes de contestar 

\- tengo todo bajo contro... gulp (golpe)- 

Alcanzo a decir kick antes de chocar con la profesora Fitzpatrick y derribarla 

-buttowski a la oficina del director ahora!- 

-sopas- 

... 

-mas te vale jovencito que recapacites sobre tus actos esta vez estuviste a nada de ser expulsado- 

\- no fue mi culpa, la profesora Fitzpatrick salio de la nada- 

-no me importa kick durante los 5 dias que dure tu suspencion no podras salir de tu habitacion mas que a comer- 

-no es justo papa, esta semana semana va a venir mike con su show de motocros- 

-no importa jovencito estas en graves problemas, si llego a saber que saliste de esa habitacion considerate castigado de por vida- 

kick sonrio para sus adentros tal vez podria engañarlos con la ayuda de gunther pero al parecer era muy obvio 

-y olvidate de visitas hasta que el castigo acabe estaras incomunicado- 

kickelevo los ojos haciendo muecas por dentro 

-sopas- 

molesto subio lentamente a su habitacion para luego dejarse caer de frente en la cama mientras refunfuñaba. 

Pasaron un par de horas 

y kick se ponia cada vez mas molesto mientras esperaba que acabara el dia, estaba aburrido y no solo aburrido normal era de muerte 

(toc,toc) 

-pasa- 

en ese momento entro su padre dejando entrar a kendall detras de el a la habitacion 

-kendall te trae algunas cosas de la escuela, comportate- 

dijo el papa de kick antes de salir de la habitacion 

-gracias señor buttowski!- 

grito kendall antes de sonreir a kick. 

Kick suspiro antes de pararse frente a kendall 

-vienes a burlarte kendall- 

-me encantaria pero no clarence, la profesora Fitzpatrick insistio en que viniera a explicarte los temas que perdieras por tu suspencion- 

-esa vieja bruja- 

-por cierto cuando vuelvas de la suspencion debes llevar todos los trabajos pendientes- 

Kick gruño antes de extender la mano hacia kendall, a lo que kendall levanto una ceja burlonamente 

-que esperas dame el trabajo y vete- 

-acaso no escuchas clarence, me pidio que te los explicara- 

-y por que harias eso kendall?, puedes solo dejarlos e irte no veo el problema- 

-no voy a quedar mal por tu culpa, aun cuando odie perder mi tiempo contigo, asi que sientate y saca el cuaderno- 

Kick soportando responder sarcasticamente se sento y saco su cuaderno 

-ahora que kendall- 

dijo kick con una mueca molesta 

-no lo hagas mas dificil clarence terminemos esto lo mas rapido posible- 

Indico kendall antes de sentarse en la cama y comensar a explicarle a kick. 

paso cerca de una hora y media, para cuando habian llegado a matematicas y kendall reprochaba a kick 

-muvete clarance, esto yo lo termine en menos de 10 minutos- 

\- podrias cerrar la boca un momento intento concentrarme- 

Kendall desesperada camino de un lado al otro de la habitacion hasta que colmando su paciensia decidio pararse a un costado de kick 

-no puede ser esta es de las sencillas solo eleva el x- 

Kick arto volteo a ver a kendall 

\- puedes cerrar la boca por un minuto- 

-como puedes ser tan grosero? Vine solo para ayudarte- 

-no me estas ayudando kendall solo estas distrallendome- 

\- de que manera kick? no es mi culpa que tu no puedas!- 

\- si es tu culpa solo haz estado insistiendo con que es tu preciado tiempo- 

-y lo es clarance no se por que acepte ayudarte para empezar- 

Kick en un intento de levantarse empujo a kendall golpeandola en la barbilla con el casco 

-kendall, kendall estas bien no fue mi intencion- 

Kick jalo a kendall en el suelo intentando obtener respuesta de parte de ella pero luego de un par de veces al ver que no reaccionaba la levanto como pudo y la coloco en su cama. 

intento hacerla reaccionar un rato pero al ver que no reaccionaba Kick empezo a preocuparse 

-que deberia hacer?, esta vez si la e hecho en grande- 

En ese momento noto el moreton en la barbilla de kendall por lo que decidio ir por una bolsa con hielo a la cosina pero al no hayar llevo un empacado de verduras consigo. 

Y mientras lo sostenia en la barbilla de kendall se le escapo en susurros 

-por que alguien tan bella como tu tiene esa clase de caracter- 

al inclinarse para ver mas de cerca la barbilla de kendall noto que estaba despierta, solo mantenia los ojos cerrados 

-por que haziste eso kendall me asustaste de muerte- 

-te parece poco haberme golpeado en la barbilla clarance... puaj quita esa bolsa de mi cara- 

Clarance enfurecido avento la bolsa antes de caminar hacia la puera y de vuelta varias veces 

-desde cuando?- 

-desde cuando que?- 

-desde cuando llevas despierta con esa ridicula bromita tuya- 

Kendall miro al suelo antes de tirar de kick hacia la cama pero al jalarse kick hacia el lado contrario ambos calleron al suelo 

-auch que crees que haces- 

Dijo kick antes de ser jalado hacia debajo del cuerpo de kendall, quedando ella suspendida sobre el solo por sus brazos en el piso a ambos costados de la cabeza de clarance 

-crees que soy bella- 

Kick suspiro antes de admitir 

-asi que lo oiste- 

Kendall hacer aun mas su cara hasta quedar casi tocando con su nariz la de kick 

-no, no lo oí nesecito que me lo digas- 

Kick volteo su mirada sonrojado mientras intentaba esquibar la mirada tan demandante de kendall 

-solo dilo- 

Reafirmo kendall con untodo de voz autoritario 

-esta bien kendall tu ganas creo que eres hermosa solo que tienes un pesimo caracter- 

Kendall sonrio felizmente 

-lose- 

-ahora que kendall que mas nesecitas piensas cobrar tu venganza- 

Kendall sonrio antes de sobreponer suavemente sus labios sobre los de kicki 

-si- 

Dijo mientras separaba levemente los labios 

-pero no sera hoy, se me hace tarde para ir a con reynaldo termina esto para mañana o no podras terminar nunca- 

Dijo kendall mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta 

-no te preocupes conosco la salida- 

Kick aun sin saber correctamente que habia sucedido asintio con la cabeza 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez, me disculpo no había tenido tiempo para escribir la verdad estuve practicando un poco y corrigiendo lo que leía en comentarios, la verdad me gusto mucho que comentaran igualmente los invito a seguir comentando si no les agrada en algún aspecto

Que demonios le sucedía a kendall? Era lo único que le venia a la cabeza a kick, no lograba entender a que se debía como había actuado el dia anterior. Habian considerado cada posibilidad posible pero no encontraba nada razonable solo le venían a la cabeza 2 opciones y ninguna era buena para el podia ser que:

1.-esta fuera otra de las sucias jugadas de kendall

O

2.- kendall desarrollo en algún momento sentimientos por el

y dios asi lo quisiera, esperaba que no fuera la 2 para una sucia jugada siempre estaba listo sin importar si fuera dolorosa pero no para la implacable y fría kendall sintiendo algo distinto a odio por el.

-Gunther estas ahi contesta la radio-

Dijo kick mientras sostenía su viejo wokie tokie, pero al pasar una docena de minutos seguía sin contestar, que diablos estaba pasando reviso el radio incluso las baterías y estaban bien pero por que no contesta gunther, estaba seguro de que siempre traía con sigo su radio por primera vez se sentía perdido. Quiza la mejor idea seria probar a kendall tentándola propasando los limites de una broma y comprobar de una vez por todas por su paz mental que era una broma mal manejada de kendall.

Habian pasado un par de horas y el reloj marcaba las 4 cuando oyó la voz de su padre conversando con kendall, bien era hora de que se arriesgara mas de lo usual

-gracias señor buttowski-

Menciono kendall al entrar a la habitación mientras colocaba unos cuadernos sobre el escritorio

-segura que no quieres nada de beber?-

-no asi estoy bien pero igual gracias-

-no gracias a ti kendall, los dejo en caso de cualquier cosa estoy en la sala kendall-

Kendall solo sonrío y asintió con la cabeza al papa de kick mientras este cerraba las puerta

-siéntate kick no tengo toda la tarde-

Le ordeno kendall a kick que estaba rígido como una piedra al lado de su cama, kick asintió y se sentó esquivando la mirada de kendall

-ok con que quieres empezar hoy, te sugiero empieces con historia ya que nos dejaron mucha tarea y puede llevar mas tiempo-

Kick elevo los hombros, mientras se ponía de pie sobre la silla viendo directamente a los ojos a kendall

-quisiera empezar con una explicación de lo que sucedió ayer-

Kendall piso fuerte desestimando lo que acababa de decir con un gesto de su mano derecha

-no fue nada, solo quise bromear un poco contigo-

Kick levanto la ceja irritado mientras sostenía la mano derecha de kendall

-fue una broma?-

Kendall fingiendo enojo tiro de su mano mientras elevando la voz comenzó a argumentar

-no puede ser ni siquiera te toque no tienes por que ponerte tan molesto por una simpl...-

Logro decir kendall antes de que kick tomara posesión de su boca con un beso, tirando mas cerca de ella con su brazos, mientras kendall tiraba de su rostro intentando salir del beso.

Pasaron lo que a kendall le parecieron horas antes de que kick la soltara

-por-por que hiciste eso?-

Logro articular kendall entre murmullos

-maldición clarence, era una broma por que lo hiciste asi con tanta rabia-

Dijo kendall mientras se frotaba el labio inferior donde en algún momento kick la había mordido

-era solo una broma kendall, ni siquiera te toque-

Dijo kick sonriendo cruelmente con tono irónico mientras imitaba a kendall con su mano derecha.

-er-eres... eres un estúpido kick-

Dijo kendall entre gimoteos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, frotándose los ojos con la mano en un intento de no llorar pero kick de algún modo se escurrió antes que ella frente a la puerta.

-aun no acabas la lección kendall-

-para mi si, apartate kick-

Dijo kendall mientras intentaba quitarlo de la puerta tirando de el hasta hacerlo caer hacia un costado en el forcejeo, pero a pesar de que kick era mas bajito se las ingenio de alguna manera para derribar a kendall mientras caía quedando kendall sobre el de una manera un poco comprometedora

-por que me obligas a seguir aquí si sabes que ninguno de los dos quiere que yo este en esta habitación-

-no te voy a dejar salir kendall, no sin una explicación real... no asi como te sientes-

-que mas te da a ti si solo fue una broma no lo acabas de decir-

Kendall se estaba exaltando cada vez mas mientras tiraba intentándose separar de kick

-sabes lo que le haces a mi cabeza kendall primero me provocas tiras de mi obligándome a sentirme raro pensando en dios sabé que tantas cosas luego te burlas de mi con mentiras tan obvias que cualquiera puede ver-

-necesito que me digas la verdad kendall, necesito qu-

Logro decir kick antes de que kendall sellara su boca con la de ella tirando esta vez ella intentando decirle lo que no había podido con palabras, entre beso y beso de alguna manera kick se golpeo con la pata del escritorio

-auch... espera kendall-

Dijo kick retirándose para tomar un suspiro antes de hablar

-como llegamos a esto-

Dijo kick mientras señalaba su ropa y a la vez la de kendall que estaba un tanto desarreglada al igual que el cabello de kendall

-no lo se-

Admitio kendall elevando los hombros

-creo que solo nos dejamos llevar, y no pensamos durante... alrededor de 8 minutos que creo fue lo que duro el beso-

Kick suspiro mientras se ponía de pie tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a que se pusiera de pie

-esa es la palabra clave no pensamos, por que hice eso... ademas tu estas con reynaldo, que clase de tonto soy me emocione por un maldito beso-

Kick suspiro mientras se frotaba los ojos con 2 dedos

-creo que lo mas inteligente sera que me aleje de ti kendall deber...-

Logro decir kick antes de que kendall lo callara tirando de nuevo de el mas cerca besándolo una vez mas antes de separarse de el

-callate!... no me intentes decir que es lo mas inteligente cuando soy la mas lista en esta habitación, no me importa reynaldo ni siquiera quiero que lo menciones acaso no entiendes-

Kick parpadeo fuertemente un par de veces antes de lograr salir del shock, que demonios pasaba que era eso de ahora no lograba concentrarse kick lo que mas lo había sacado si fue que el fue quien lo busco el había besado a kendall y el la había detenido en un lapso momentáneo de... desesperación, por que lo hacia tan feliz esas palabras?, por que sonreía? Que demonios le pasaba a el

-qu-que me hiciste kendall? no entiendo...-

Murmuro kick aterrado mientras bajaba la mirada esquivando la de kendall

-no me puedes dejar sola en esto, tu... tu me besaste se que no lo sentí solo yo-

Kick intento alejarse tambaleante a su cama

-no te atrevas a huir clarence-

Dijo kendall mientras tiraba de su mano

-maldición tu me detuviste primero ahora no puedes huir-

Logro decir kendall mientras forcejeaba con kick intentando obligarlo a que la afrontara que la viera no soportaba la idea de que el intentaba huir menos aun la de el intentando negar que ese beso había ocurrido

-claren-kick sabes que estas sintiendo lo mismo que yo... no huyas de mi-

-no... no es que quiera huir es que no logro entender nada -

Dijo kick mientras miraba hacia alguna otra parte

-puedes entender que... que tu me gustas?-

Pregunto kendall provocandolo con la intención de que la mirara

-dices ser el mas valiente no, nunca huyes a un reto entonces-

Dijo kendall mientras tiraba de el hasta lograr que la viera

-te reto a que me beses mas, y no te contengas hasta que admitas que te gusto-


End file.
